ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gusgen Mines
Just got a Rainbow Cape from a brown casket, dropped from a Ghast. --Jybwee 16:48, 07 August 2014 (CDT) Is there any way of putting how to obtain the "map" of gusgen on this page? --Bitucus 00:58, 17 July 2006 (EDT) SE must've nerfed Gusgen recently. I've been mining Gusgen as my primary source of gil since January of this year. Normally I would bring 9 stacks of pickaxes (108 total) and I would leave with an average of 10 Darksteel Ore and 4 Gold Ore over the span of about 25 trips or so. So far since the May Emergency Maintenance I have done 4 Gusgen Mining runs and came out with no more than 4 Darksteel Ore and only 1 or 2 Gold Ore. Just now I came from a Gusgen mining trip and left with 1 Darksteel and 0 Gold. This leads me to believe SE has nerfed the abundance of rare ores from this zone to combat RMT. Pretty typical of them if you ask me. --InspectorGadget 09:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) At the time I wrote the above message, Darksteel Ingots sold for about 98-100k a stack at Jeuno's AH, and Single Ores sold for 4-5k. As of this posting Darksteel Ingots are 150-170k a stack and rising. Singles have been selling from 7-9k. --InspectorGadget 10:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Ghosts Im likeing Gusgen Mines due to all the ghosts in it. Some one should write about what happened in the mine and where the wierd stuff is like the ppl hanging in J-6 of the mine. Shumino 10:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *You should also take a listen around the mine. In a lot of places (like the NM Ghost rooms) Theres strange sounds, turn off Music and turn Sound all the way up with a Headset on, you can hear sounds like Metal Scrapping against each-other, Loud Moans, children crying, its incredibly well designed and creepy as shit. - User:karbuncle *We were in the Mines last night getting skulls and we saw the little girl floating up the steps and heard horns blowing and babies crying! It was strange as hell! Very well thought out!!! Kresaera Jan. 4th, 2010 Mining I just dug up a Translucent rock and I was like "what the **** because it wasn't on the mining list. Then after searching the article of the actual rock its listed as obtainable in gusgen mines. Perhaps it was added after someone parsed the rate of the mining results? Freijn 21:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Notorious Monsters Is the Foul Meat actually a notorious monster? When checked it gave me 'Too weak to be worthwhile' instead of 'It's strength is impossible to gauge' H-10 is an entrance? The entrances list says you can get into the mines at Konschtat Highlands H-10 but that area of the map is....empty. Is this information incorrect? Snowpaw (talk) 16:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Adoulin Geomagnetic Fount is at G-7 for Adoulin access. Next to Asphyxiated Amsel spawn.